An Unusual Turn of Events
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: I honestly never thought I would write something like this but being a fan of both shows, it was fated ! Aquabats meet the citizens of Lazytown in this zany mashup.


An Unusual Turn of Events

Synopsis: The Aquabats accidentally run into a portal that shoots them into LazyTown. They had been called into action to defeat Eva Mudlark, who had created a mess (quite literally) to reclaim her revenge upon the Aquabats. Her experimentation causes a rogue fissure into an alternate dimension. What the Bats don't know is that the bridge from home to LazyTown is only temporary. Will the Bats be stuck in LazyTown for good? What will we do without our brave heroes ?

Chapter 1-Night of the Living Sludge

Eva Mudlark was relentless in creating new, disgusting creatures from the muck and mire. She had always seen something glorious and divine about mud itself, for after all, man had been formed from dirt and nothing could be gross about that. Her recent batch of grimelings were going about trashing laundromats and the Aquabats had gotten a communique in their BattleTram of this turn of recent events. What Eva hadn't realized is she had used a batch of chemicals that were illegal in the United States and were untested. This particular brew caused a portal to be formed, an Einstein-Rosen bridge, in fact, into the world of Lazytown. The Aquabats were too concerned with putting and end to these nasty grimelings, especially in the wake of their dirty shenanigans.

'I'm on their tail. Jimmy, you and Eaglebones try and grab Eva. We can't let these grimelings cause much more damage to the town.', MC Bat Commander sugguested. It was a perfect strategy, but none of them had seen the obvious singularity in the room. Eva had long since eluded their grasp and half of the grimelings had been blasted by Ricky's 'Super Duper Soap Solution', which cut through the grease, grime, and muck of _anything_ on any surface. The grimelings didn't stand a chance against its citrusy stain-fighting wrath.

The Commander was the last one that had lost his comrades and also gotten thrown off of Eva's trail. Not only was she diabolical but she was brilliant as well.

'Guys ! Where did you go ? I can't see you ! What's up with all the bright, almost vomit inducing colors ?', he asked, looking around at his new surroundings. Jimmy the Robot was standing in the middle of a vibrant town, filled with mostly puppet people going about their every day chores. There was one girl in a vertically striped pink dress, with cotton candy hair and shoes accessorized perfectly. She seemed to be a bubbly type, which made sense considering that her favorite color motif was pink. He recognized her immediately. She was from the childrens' show he often watched when nothing else was on, and admittedly, he liked the upbeat songs that were sung in the episodes. He didn't want the other Bats to know that he knew all the moves and words to them, but _bolts and circuits_ they were catchy.

Chapter 2-Welcome to Lazy Town

'Hey, Jimmy ! I was for sure you were lost.', MC Bat Commander said in relief. The others had caught up and Crash had already returned with a _gargantuan_ lollypop.

'A puppet kid named Ziggy gave this to me. Wasn't that nice of him ?', Crash stated, guilelessly. He had forgotten about the wants of his teammates, but none of them seemed to be too interested in the sucker he recieved, just what had been said.

'Puppet kid ? That makes no sense. Either it's a puppet or a kid, there is no inbetween. Unless it was Pinocchio.', Eaglebones said, intelligently.

'We're in Lazytown.', Jimmy piped up.

'How do you know that ?', Ricky responded.

'Yeah, do you have insider info or something ?', Crash interjected.

'Um...', Jimmy tried to think of a witty quip but was saved by Stephanie's curiosity.

'You five look like you're lost. Who are you looking for ?', she asked.

'We lost a villain on the way here and were destroying her putrid creations. Those things were rank !', Crash mentioned.

'I'm Stephanie. I can see one of you met Ziggy earlier.', Stephanie replied, sweetly. The five became aquainted with and were scared right out of their skin when Sportacus popped up out of nowhere. He had the ability to move steathily like a ninja and appear when people least expected it.

'I was getting a distress signal from my crystal and it led me to these five men here.', Sportacus said. Ricky admired Sportacus' drive and fit physique. He would have to swap exercise tips with him later.

'Are you in trouble ? None of you seem like you're in any sort of distress.', Sportacus stated, astutely.

'We were after a particularly notorious villain. Somehow we ended up here in our pursuit of her.', MC Bat Commander reiterated.

Another puppet child, Pixel, had said he saw brightly colored lights in the direction that they had come from.

'There may be something to all of those unusual lights. Typically I would stay far away from something unknown like that but the colors are far too lovely to ignore.', Pixel confessed. Jimmy had remembered earlier that he had felt something unusual before they were pulled off track. Ricky felt that his speed could be of use in this situation. Sadly, his recipies and exercise plans with Sportacus would simply have to be forgone.

Chapter 3-Following the 'Lights'

Ricky realized that his energy came in bursts when it came to sprinting and wasn't so certain that his original plan was so ingenious.

'You could borrow my super-fast scooter.', Stingy offered.

'That's a very generous thing of you to do, Stingy. ', Sportacus remarked, surprised by Stingy's sudden unselfish gesture. Stingy then said he had tons of scooters and it was an older one, but it still would have enough speed to get them back to wherever they needed to go. Trixie and the lot of them couldn't help but chuckle at that. Stingy was still himself no matter the circumstances.

Meanwhile Robbie Rotten had heard all the activity occuring and couldn't help but be drawn in by the unusual 'visitors'. He got such an awful, devious idea that its very creation made him cackle with manic glee.

'If I can replicate those 'lights' then I can lure those buffons off their trail. Maybe I could get them to finish doing a bit of spring cleaning for me. That one muscular hulk looks like he could do the work of 10 men.', Robbie thought to himself. Of course, doing the initial _work_ of putting the light show together. He didn't have the time or the energy to become involved in this unusual turn of events. So, returning to his typical slothful, apathetic self he decided to let Sportacus and company help the bizaarely dressed men out of Lazytown. The sooner they were gone the better, he mused. Besides, there was a plan he was really itching to try out but hadn't really put all the key elements together. Nothing a little siesta wouldn't cure.

Closer and closer they came to the aurora borealis. This had been where they entered, but the space between their world and Lazytown was beginning to shrink.

'It's fragile, much like a soap bubble.', Jimmy commented.

'We'd better move before it _bursts_ then !', MC Commander added. With the added speed of the scooters, the Bats made their way out of Lazytown and thanked their newfound friends for their help. Even if Ricky and Jimmy were the only guys in the group that wished they could stay with their respective heroes; Jimmy bromancing with Sportacus and Jimmy with Pixel, it had been a unique and unlikely pairing from the beginning. Somehow the charm of the place had rubbed off on them, especially when Stephanie sent them off with her signature song, 'Bing Bang'.

'Aw man, now I'm gonna have that stuck in my head for a week !', Crash said as they all accellerated out of LazyTown and back to San Bernadino where they had lost Eva's trail. There were a few grimelings left but with Ricky's patent pending 'Super Duper Soap Solution', they were dissolved. Eva had been running, but had finally run out of proverbial steam. Disgruntled, she gave herself up.

'Looks like you Aquabats have saved the day...again. But don't think this is the last time you've heard of Eva Mudlark.', Eva vowed, realizing she had been beaten by second-rate superheroes yet again. She was disenchanted and slightly depressed but escaping from the pokey back to the comfort of her familiar lab would give her joy once again. It would be back to the old drawing board. Perhaps her next plan would be better than the last and the Aquabats would finally pay. Then she'd have her revenge. For now, it was another night in the clink with familiar faces and old episodes of The Young and Disenfranchised.

Epilogue 

Thinking that everything he had gone through had been a dream, Ricky glanced through his email lacidasically. He had remembered that even though he and Sportacus hadn't had the chance to talk, they had exchanged emails.

'Hey, Ricky ! I was just wondering what you do to keep yourself looking so taut, young and fit and what your routine is ? Do you have any favorite foods ?', the email read. Ricky nearly squeed in fan-boyish delight, since Sportacus had been an idol for his healthy lifestyle. As he wrote, he couldn't help but smile,

'Sportacus, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship', he mused.

The End


End file.
